The Short Fics Job
by leveragus
Summary: Here I'm going to post a series of Leverage fics that are too short to post separate. Most of them are N/S.
1. Dinner Again?

****A/N: Small coda for the episode The Carnival Job

**Dinner Again?**

In the background Nate could hear Hardison and Parker bickering about Parker2000 or Hardy or whatever its name was. He could feel a headache building up. He took a sip of his drink and winced a little at his sore jaw.

"I don't know what pleasure you take in hitting me so hard" he said to the brunette sitting in front of him running a hand over his chin.

She smiled. "It's not a requirement, but a perk" she used his words from that morning. Sophie slowly got up from her chair and made her way towards him. She bent over to whisper in his ear, out of earshot from the other two team members. "If you want I could kiss and make it better for you" she teased him and made her way towards the door.

Nate stood still a second, smirked and after tossing off his drink he got up to follow her.

"Hey, where are you two going?" Hardison stopped them.

The freshly couple turned around disappointed that their retreat wasn't as subtle as they wished.

"Dinner." Nate answered promptly. Sophie discretely covered her mouth with her hand trying not to laugh.

"Oh, good. I'm starving. Could we get a hamburger from that new place around the corner? It's fantastic. They put this ketchup sauce that…." Hardison started gathering his things.

"Hmmm… actually we…." Nate was lost of words. He look at Sophie begging her for some help.

"Actually I was telling Nate that I was in a mood for a fancy restaurant. You know, long dress, a tux, a valet outside the restaurant and other things" she intervened.

Hardison and Paker made a disgusted face. "No, I don't want to dress up!" exclaimed Parker.

"Yeah, you two go to your fancy restaurant, Parker and I will have a simple burger"

"Okay, see you!" They quickly left the pub.

"Nice save" whispered Nate. "But you know they'll be hanging around the headquarters"

"My place?"

"Definitely" He put a hand on her lower back to guide her towards his car and opened the passenger door for her.

"You know, I am a bit peckish. You think we could actually eat something this time"


	2. Halloween Scene

_**Coda to "The Queen's gambit job"(4x10) -Halloween scene. Written for leverageland.**_

"Speaking of eye patches, death plans and creepy" interrupted Hardison. "You guys know what's next Monday, right?"

Eliot facepalmed. " Oh God, no!"

Instead Parker's eyes lit up. "Halloween! We so need to dress up this year,"

"I don't think…" tried to interrupt Nate but in vain.

"Last year we didn't really celebrate" she scowled.

"Where were we?"Sophie inquired.

"Don't you remember? The dagger job and then we went to London." She paused. "Although I did get to play dead soon after. That was cool, can I do it again?"

"No more dead people in my bed" Nate warned.

"I like the idea of dressing up" Hardison prompted.

"I don't" Eliot grumbled.

"Oh, but you will!"

"And who's gonna make me, you?"

"Yes, if you don't want me to spill a little secret of yours."

"You wouldn't!"

"Secret? What secret?" Sophie asked eagerly.

"Hardison, I'm going to kill you!" Eliot threatened .

"Seriously, what does he have on you?" Parker whispered.

"Nothing, nothing. Let's just think of these stupid costumes."

"You know I'm not going to dress up and Hardison has nothing on me"

"Nate, don't be such a party-pooper" Sophie reprimanded him. "Hardison might not have power over you, but I do. And you know what my weapon is" she smirked.

Nate sighed. "Okay, but nothing too fancy or ridiculous"

"I want to try something sexy!" Sophie said with a dreamy look.

"How about cat woman?"

"We don't' want to hear about your weird cat woman fantasy, Hardison?" Eliot shouted.

"Since we're a team why not a group costume." Parker suggested. "Oh, I know, The fantastic Four!"

"Slightly problem there Parker. Fantastic **Four**. As in **four** and we are five."

"Oh yeah" She frowned.

"The A-team?"

"No way" Sophie refused. " They were all men. Plus, still four"

"That's unfortunate. I could see myself as Hannibal" Nate sighed.

"Eliot would make a perfect Baracus" Hardison added "He grunts like him!"

Eliot grunted.

"What about that movie we saw the other day? The one with the baldy man?" Parker asked.

"You mean the x-men?"

"Yes! Nate could be Professor X and I could dress up as Mystique"

"You know she goes around naked, right Parker?"

"So?"

Hardison turned red. "Oookay… What about…"

"No Star Trek, Hardison!" Eliot stopped him.

"But it's a classic." He whined "You would look good with pointed ears!"

They were silent trying to think of something,

"I've got one!" Nate shouted suddenly. "The Addams family!"

"Cool!"

Sophie liked the idea. "I could dress up as Morticia. That's sexy enough!"

"And I would be Gomez. All we have to do is make out all the time" Nate added smiling.

"That's gross, but I kind of like the idea!"

"What could I be?"

"Parker, you could be Wednesday!"  
>"Nate and Sophie's daughter?" she shrugged. "Okay, that could do."<p>

"What about me?" Hardison asked.

"I know…" Eliot answered smirking. "… Grandmama!"  
>"Very funny, Cousin Itt!"<p>

Parker laughed but Eliot just growled.

"You've already got the hair for it!"

"Hardison, I'm so going to punch you!"

"Hardison will be Uncle Fester and Eliot Lurch!" Nate exclaimed.

"What?" Hardison and Eliot both shouted.

"It's settled! Let's go steal us some Halloween costumes!" He got up from his chair.

"Hmm, Nate? It's nearly midnight!" Sophie stopped him.

"Oh, we'll go tomorrow!"

"It's going to be a great Halloween!" Parker exclaimed and she started singing the Addams family song.

DU RE DU DU *SNAP OF FINGERS* DU RE DU DU *SNAPS OF FINGERS*

"Parker!" Everybody else shouted.

FADE TO BLACK


	3. The dance Contest

**A/N Written for a challenge in leverageland. The prompt was: Dance**

**The Dance competition job.**

"Okay, Hardison" Nate sat on the chair. "Where is our mark now?"

"Well, according to his schedule, he and his wife are going to participate in a ballroom competition in Atlantic City this weekend"

"A dance competition?" Eliot asked from the kitchen.

"Yes" Hardison confirmed worried.

"It's not a problem guys." Nate assured them. "We'll just have to go there as contestants"

"Nate, I can groove, hip hop and swing my hips but I don't do ballroom dancing, polka or tango." Hardison protested "For these dances my knowledge goes as far as watching Dancing with the stars"

"How can you dance with the stars?" Parker asked perplexed.

"It's a reality show, Parker. The stars are famous people!"

"Eliot?" Sophie asked.

The hitter smirked. "Well, I did date a samba dance teacher once. She did teach me some moves! Hot moves!"

"And I imagine that Parker has never danced before, right?"

The thief shrugged.

"Well Nate. It's up to us. You remember the moves I taught you in Venice, don't you?"

Nate smiled embarrassed. "Well, it has been a long time I might be a little bit rusty."

Sophie sighed. "It seems I better get my dancing shoes ready!"

An hour later they had cleared all the tables down at McRory's and the band of thieves was getting ready for the first dance lesson.

"If we have decided that you and Nate are going as contestants, why must we all learn how to dance too?" Eliot grumbled.

"Because it will be better if we all had some practice in case of emergency." Sophie set up the music.

"Okay" She clapped her hands excitedly . "Let's start pairing up Nate and Parker here, Eliot and Hardison over there"

"You what?" they both protested.

"I'm not dancing with Hardison! No way!"

"Like I want to put my arms around you!"

"Oh, don't you be such big babies." She scolded them. "We will take turns. Now choose who's going to be the man between you"

They both raised their hands at the same time.

"Rock, paper or scissors?" Eliot suggested.

"Okay! One two three!" Eliot beat Hardison with rock. "No, man!"

"I told you; you've got a tell. Now let me lead you, Alexa!" He grinned.

"Not funny!"

"We will start with something easy, the fox-trot. It's two slow steps forward and two quick steps at the side"

So it began.

"Ouch, Hardison! I'm supposed to lead and you follow! You step on my foot again and I'm going to kick you so hard that you won't be able to walk for a week!"

"It's not my fault you're not leading very well!"

They continued to practice all afternoon. Rumba, Waltz, Swing, Merengue always exchanging partners and… well stepping on each other feet.

"That's good Parker" Sophie praised her. "You're a natural!"

"Of course. This is a lot easier that crawling into vents." She shrugged.

Nate and Sophie finally finished with a Tango.

"Wow guys, that was great" Hardison exclaimed "and hot… and awkward"

Nate was slightly out of breath. "Yes Sophie, take it easy please. We have to pass as contestants not win the all thing"

"Nate, don't you know by now that if I'm in a competition, I'm in it to win it"

"That was a great lesson. We still have tomorrow before leaving for Atlantic City. So be ready for another day of hard work." Sophie told the others. "Oh, and this evening we're going to have a dance movies marathon starting with Dirty Dancing, Take the lead with Antonio Banderas" She added dreamily "and Ballroom dancing.."

The others groaned in protest and followed her upstairs.

"Who picked this job out?" Eliot shouted.

THE END


	4. Who Stole It?

**A/N: This was written for leverageland team bingo.**

**I've realized that I haven't put a disclaimer but I guess you know that I don't own Leverage! **

**Who stole it?**

They all sat around the table eyeing each other. It has to be one of them, but who?

**Nate**

I can't believe it that one of them has done something like this. Well, they are thieves Nate, what did you expect ? But still. Here we are, all staring at each other. Eliot is certainly the most pissed off of us. He did put a lot of work on it and to lose it all in just a few hours. I suppose I would have been angry too. Although his grifting recently got a lot better, so it might be all an act.

It has to be Parker. She is the actual thief in the group. Look at her, acting all so innocent. Hmm, but thinking about it, she does have an alibi. Hardison had the motive and the opportunity, but he was playing with that stupid game of his. He usually plays for hours without noticing anything, but I wonder….

No, Sophie, don't look at me like that. When she sends me one of those looks it usually only a matter of few seconds before one of us jumps the other. Like last night… Focus, Nate! Focus! Who did it?

**Eliot**

I can believe it that one of them could be such… such a scumbag. Those ungrateful, selfish… I'm too angry to even think of some insults. After I put all that work into it, it was suppose to be mine. I was gone for a couple of hours, just two hours. I was having my deserved rest after those long hours of work. My shirt was wet through, I even got cuts and bruises. It had to be Hardison. He was practically there! I can't believe he hasn't noticed anything. He acts all innocent, but he's the worst of us all.

Oh, please I don't want to see that. Nate and Sophie are basically having eye sex here. If they start making out, I will punch them. I swear! I wonder where they were. Probably having sex somewhere. Since San Lorenzo they've been acting like a couple of teenagers. That leaves Parker. Yes, it could have been her. She does seem distracted. I never know what's going on in that head her of hers. And she was the one who said that if she could she would have stolen it. And then there's that grin. It's a very distinctive grin…

**Parker**

I don't know why we are all sitting here staring at each other. They do take things_ waaayyy_ too seriously. What's a little theft? I do want to go in the cupboard and get some cereals, but I don't want to lose this staring contest. I'm good at games and I like winning. Hmm cereals… just the thought of those crunches makes me smile. I think Nate bought the chocolate ones. Chocolate… Okay Parker, stop thinking about chocolate or cereals. I'm bored! Somebody should just confess and get over with it. Let's figure out who did it! Well, it wasn't me. I was going to but someone beat me to it. That leaves Eliot. He did say not to touch. I bet he wanted it all for himself. So maybe he's the one who did it. Was it Sparky? No, he looks too furious. But maybe it's just an act. Hardison? He was there. Of course when he's playing with the computer, there could be an earthquake and he wouldn't noticed. I don't know how many times I've stolen from money his wallet without him noticing. I like it when a new game comes out. More money for me. Plus he wouldn't have the courage to make Eliot angry. That leaves Nate or Sophie. Well, they were naked in Sophie's apartment. And really? What thief has a lock so easy to pick?

**Sophie **

Okay, this is ridiculous! I had better things to do this afternoon. So what if somebody stole it? What's the big deal? I was going to have a lazy afternoon in bed with… Well, it was going to be with Nate, but since Parker caught us he quickly got dressed and flew out of my apartment. Men, really? And now I'm losing him to this mystery. I can see his brain working. His mind is focused elsewhere. Let's get back his attention , woman! Ah, it worked. He's squirming on his chair. I bet he did it. I know he tends to do bad things when his frustrated. He usually gets drunk down in the bar, but maybe this was easier. He was already here when Eliot summoned us. No, it couldn't have been him. He certainly would have shared. Parker? Before she interrupted us? And I really must talk to her about the meaning of privacy. Hardison? He's acting all innocent, but I know he feels guilty. You can't con a grifter. Eliot with his angry attitude is actually the hardest to read. He has become a good grifter. It could have been him. He had all the motive.

**Hardison**

I know what they all thinking! They think that I did it! I feel a bit stupid. I was actually there when it happened and I had noticed nothing, nada. I was all so caught up with my game. Well, it is the latest expansion of World of Warcraft. Who wouldn't? Somehow when I have a new game, I have less money in my wallet. I know it's Parker stealing them, and still don't know how, and I should probably stop putting money in it, but she's my girl, what can I do? She has got that smile on her face. Oh, I love her smile. But she looks like she has just accomplished something, so probably it was her. Eliot is looking at me like he's ready to punch me. But if I have to take a punch instead of the woman I love, so be it. He should really relax. This tension is probably not good for blood pressure. It might have been Nate. Or Sophie. Na, they are into each other right now. Did Sophie just blow him a kiss?

Well, it wasn't me. It wasn't Eliot nor Nate or Sophie. Maybe Parker…

"Okay, who stole the last piece of cake?" Eliot finally shouted. He turned to Hardison. "I hope you liked it because it's the last thing you're ever going to taste!"

"Hey, it wasn't me man. I know I was here at the table and cake was in the kitchen, but I didn't do it!"

"Sophie and Nate were naked at her apartment and I was snooping around. So it must have been you, Sparky"

"Why would I steel a piece of cake that was already mine. I told everyone not to touch it!"

Suddenly Nate's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello Nate!"

"Sterling! What do you want?"

"Have you already seen my gift on the kitchen counter?"

There was a parcel in the kitchen that nobody had noticed.

"Open it! I'm sure I'll be hearing from you soon. Oh, and tell Eliot that he makes a fantastic cheesecake!"

"I'm going to kill him!"


	5. The Clothes Issue

**A/N A small fic I've written today instead of concentrating on my leverage_bingo prompts! I'll try to publish something new tomorrow, but on Friday I'm leaving for CON-1( so excited about it!) so probably I won't publish something until next Tuesday. **

**The Clothes Issue.**

Nate came out the bathroom half-dressed drying his hair with a towel. He already had his trousers and undershirt on and the only thing missing was the blue shirt that he had laid out on the bed. He looked up but the shirt was gone.

"Strange" he wondered "I'm sure I left it out"

He started looking around the room, in his closet, drawers, wardrobe but he couldn't find his blue shirt.

"Sophie!" he shouted. He heard coming up the stairs. "Have you see my…" but he finished mid-sentence.

There stood his grifter with a pair of black leggings and his blue shirt.

"That's my shirt!" he calmly stated.

"Yes I know. I've told you I haven't got any clean clothes left. I've thought you had left out for me." She replied.

"Nooo… It was for me. It's my shirt!" His voice raised a bit.

"What's the big deal? You've got dozens of shirts in your wardrobe" She puffed. Really? Were they fighting over a shirt?

He brutally opened his wardrobe and took the first shirt his hand found.

"That's not the point! Did you even listen to me the other night?" And he stormed off.

FLASHBACK

_Nate was lying in bed reading a book while he waited Sophie to finish getting ready in the bathroom. _

"_The toothpaste is nearly finished" came her voice from the other room._

"_There's a new one in the cabinet under the sink" He replied without looking up. _

"_Found it!" _

_Sophie turned off the bathroom lights and climbed in bed, shivering from the cold._

"_Are those my boxers and t-shirt?" Nate looked up from his book._

"_Yeah, I hope you don't mind that I borrowed them."_

"_Why is now any different from the other times!" he mumbled._

"_Hmm?" _

"_I'm just saying that instead of keep stealing my clothes why don't you leave a nightgown here. I'm sure you've got a drawer full of them"_

_Sophie lifted her head inquisitively " I just like your clothes, they are comfier"_

"_Okay, it's just that…" _

"_Just what?"_

"_All my pair of boxers are gone and you are stretching my t-shirts!"_

"_Stretching? How?" Now she was offended. Was he saying she was big?_

"_You know…" he brought his hands to his chest. He sighed. "Never mind, let's leave it!"_

Later that day, in the meeting, the rest team could feel the tension between the mastermind and the grifter. Nate was certainly in a bad mood, snapping at everyone.

Sophie had enough. "Oh Nate, is still because of the shirt?" she shouted.

"What's going on?" Parker whispered to Hardison who just shrugged.

"Yes, It's about the shirt!" Nate shouted.

"If you're going to be such a baby about it you can have your shirt back!" Frustrated she started unbuttoning the shirt.

Hardison covered his eyes. "Oh man, do we have to be here for this?"

Nate covered her hands to stop her. " It's because of the shirt and every other piece of clothing you've ruined. Why can't you leave my clothes alone? You are stretching them!"

"Again with this stretching! I don't like it! Are you implying than I'm fat?"

"No, it's that you have a body part that I don't!"

Sophie looked at him confused.

"Breast, Sophie your breasts are stretching my t-shirt. As much as I adore them I had to throw away three shirts the other day!"

"Oh!" She looked down embarrassed. "I told you I have to go to the drycleaner's or at least get some clothes from my apartment."

"Why don't you move here?" Parker suggested from her chair.

Nate and Sophie turned around shocked "What?"

"She's right, man" Hardison agreed. "You're practically here all the time"

"I'm not here all the time" Sophie tried to deny.

"You haven't gone home in two weeks" Eliot remarked.

"It's hasn't been two weeks" She shook her head, but then thinking about it. "It has been two weeks. Oh my God I'm living here!"

"Told you so!" The other three shouted.

"Well" Nate approached her timidly "What do you want to do? Do you want to move here officially or pick a shirt that can be only yours?"

Sophie put her arms around his neck and smiled. "How about both!" and lead in to kiss him.

Hardison covered his eyes again. "what did we tell you about PDA?"

"Does this mean you will need my van this weekend?" Eliot asked but he couple continued kissing. "Hello, are you going to breath any time soon?


	6. The Other Woman

**The other woman.**

Maggie Collins slowly opened the door of McRory's pub. She didn't know why she decide to visit on that rainy day. Maybe because, even if the idea made her laugh, she considered the band of thieves friends. Or maybe because at one point she was married with their leader and they once shared a life. But it seemed natural that since she was in Boston for an art exhibition, to take some time off and visit them. They did save her life and got her out of prison not too long ago. She scanned the room, which was nearly empty, and saw them sitting at a far table. They were laughing and drinking like a real family. Nate eyes lit up at something Parker said and gave a small smile to the brunette sitting next to him. She noticed that their chair were closer than it would have been appropriate for just friends and with every movement their shoulders slightly touched. Suddenly she had a feeling that she was intruding and she considered turning around and leaving without being noticed. But that idea was soon gone when she felt the grifter's eyes on her and saw her tense a little. Sophie leaned over and whispered something in Nate's ear. The mastermind looked up and saw his ex-wife standing at the door.

"Maggie!" he shouted at her and signed her to come over.

It was too late, Maggie slowly approached their table and sat on a chair that Eliot got for her. She smiled at him in thanks.

"Hello Nate. Guys"

"What brings you into town?" Nate asked taking a sip from his drink.

"You're not in trouble again, are you?" wondered Parker "Because I still have my kit, if…"

"No, Parker. I'm not a fugitive this time. I'm here for an art exhibition and I thought to pass by and say hello. It's been long since I've last seen all of you"

"Oh, a lot has happened since Kiev" Parker was excited to tell everything. "Sophie came back, so Tara left. Then Nate got arrested, well turned himself in more precisely. Then he broke out of prison, an Italian black mailed us, we stole a country, stole a mountain, a funeral, a chocolate fair, a … well a lot of things. Oh, we saved Sterling's daughter and Nate and Sophie are… ouch"

Hardison had just kicked her under the table.

She looked at him angrily "Why did you kick me?"

"No, I… I didn't… it just slipped. But, we don't need to bore Maggie with all the details."

Eliot just put a hand on his face shaking his head. Sophie looked down embarrassed suddenly finding her drink very interesting.

There was a long pause.

"Sterling's has a daughter?" Maggie tried to approach the easiest subject first.

Nate nodded. "Yeah!"

"Even Sterling can procreate. The thought is scary!" Eliot added shivering.

"And through all those exciting things I've heard that you're an ex-con now"

"Well, technically all my charges got cleared, but yeah!" He smiled sheepishly

She finally out knowledge the other woman. "Glad to see you back, Sophie"

The grifter lifted her eyes from her drink. "Thanks. Apparently when I'm away things just get out of control. Can't live with them, can't live without them"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nate frowned.

"That if it weren't for me, you'll…"

"I had everything under control!"

"That's why you begged me to come back!"

"I didn't beg, I just…"

"Oh no, you definitely begged, and…"

"That was nearly two years ago. Can you we just leave it alone!"

Sophie nodded "Yes, sure. For now. We'll continue later, don't think that the discussion is over"

The others just rolled their eyes at their banter.

Nate leaned over Sophie and whispered something in her ear. Maggie thought it sound something like. "I'll show you who will be begging later!" And from Sophie's heated look she thought she heard right.

Okay, it was time to go. "I'll just…"

"What about you Maggie?" Eliot asked her stalling her escape "Anything new?"

"Not really, no. Everything is quite boring in L.A." She got up from her chair. "I really must be going now. It was nice seeing you all and please, try not steal one of my artwork."

"Hey, we're the good guys now!"

Nate got up too. "I'll walk you out."

She saw him put a reassuring hand on Sophie's shoulder and he followed her outside.

Even if it now stopped raining, the air was still chilly and damp.

"You're sure everything is okay?" Nate finally asked.

"Yes Nate, don't worry." She reassured him. "It's actually perfect. I've being seeing a guy for some months now and it might be serious. He's a widower and he has a small kid, Sarah who is adorable. I'm…. happy"

"Good, good. Do I need the name? Have Hardison checking him out?"

"Nate, please. You were always too suspicious." She paused " So, you and Sophie? May I say it's about time!" She knew it should have been awkward, but it wasn't. She knew that Nate never cheated on her. She might have been suspicious at the time. All those trips to Europe and she knew that a thief had caught his attention and was nearly becoming an obsession for him, but she trusted his Catholicism and their vows. But that didn't mean that she wasn't sometimes jealous of the other woman that could arise such strong emotions from him.

"Yes, Sophie and I…. I don't know where we actually going with it. Our relationship has always been complicated. Let's say that for now it's what we both need." He lower his head not knowing if she understood what he was trying to say.

"Nate" she called him. "If you want more you should try harder. You should be happy too. I want you to be happy. We've been through so much pain and anger and it's nice to finally see the light at the end of the tunnel"

He smiled. "You're really are okay" It wasn't a question anymore.

"Yes, I am. You should try it!"

"So, will I be receiving a wedding invitation soon?"

She chuckled and hit him on the arm. "Not so fast! But maybe in the future." She smiled. "When I saw you again at the pub, the first thing I noticed is that the sparkle in your eyes is back. You've got a good life now, Nate. Don't throw it away."

"I'll try not to"

She slowly nodded. "Good bye, Nate" and gave him a small kiss on the cheek before going up the steps and disappearing into the night.

Sophie tried to pay attention at the conversation that was taking place with the rest of the team, but she occasionally cast an eye at the two shadows she could see through the glass panel on the door. It's ironic how the tables have turned. For years she has been "the other woman" in this relationship. Well, back then Nate and she never crossed the line and they had only flirted. But now, here she was slightly jealous of her partner's ex-wife. She knew that they had kissed in the lift in Kiev. Parker couldn't keep that a secret too. But that was in the heat of the moment kind of thing, Maggie told her that she wasn't in love with Nate anymore, but still she couldn't get rid of this feeling. Her relationship with Nate was complicated, very complicated and they should probably have a long conversation about defining things, because for her it started to get a bit confusing. Could they really start to settle down?

She was distracted, the rest of the team could sense that, but finally the door opened and Nate came him shivering a bit because of the cold.

He sat back down next to her and finished is drink off.

"Is everything okay?" she whispered.

He smiled at her. "Everything is perfect." And he squeezed her hand under the table.

She smiled too. She has finally stopped being the other woman and she became THE woman.

THE END.


	7. Game Night

**A/N: **Okay, so here is a short something I'll try to get back to writing something new soon.

For now just let me tell that I had a fantastic time at CON-1. The leverage cast is so great (sorry, Tim Hutton couldn't come). They are all so nice and easy to talk to. It was an amazing experience!

**Game Night**

"I still don't know how you convinced me to be here!" grumbled Eliot from his chair.

"Oh, come on, it's fun!" exclaimed Hardison throwing his dice.

"It's stupid! Why do I have to be here? In your apartment!"

"Well, Nate and Sophie are on a date and he told us to do something to occupy our time because he didn't want to see us until tomorrow morning."

Eliot mumbled something that sounded like 'I'm supposed to be the one with the girl'

He passed the dice to the blonde thief sitting on his left. "Parker, it's your turn!"

She threw the dice and then moved her piece on a green box.

"Yes, that's mine, Parker! And I've got some hotels built too, so pay up."

"It's not fair!" She reluctantly got some fake money from her stash and passed it to Hardison.

"How come you've still got so much cash?" Eliot asker curiously.

"Parker, have you been stealing from the bank?"

She shrugged. "What's it there for then? Every bank needs to be stolen from!"

"This game is stupid! I hate Monopoly!" Eliot folded his arms "I've been sitting in prison for two turns now. In real life I would have already punched the guard and made my way out!"

Hardison sighed. "Okay, so let's not play Monopoly anymore. It will be a bit difficult to see who has won since Parker has been cheating all this time!"

"Hey, stealing it's not cheating!"

"What now? Twister?"

"Yes!" Parker agreed enthusiastically.

Eliot shook his head. "Oh, no. Not Twister. Last time my face was too close to Hardison behind. I prefer not have that view anymore"

"Okay, so I've got Clue"

"No, that's Nate's thing"

"The Game of Life?"

"Too boring!"

"You guys are difficult! Risk?"

"Oh, yeah. I like invading countries!"

"Eliot, any objections?"

He shrugged. "Okay, I like the strategy behind it"

So they started preparing the game.

"But really, the next time Nate wants some alone time with Sophie we're going Pin Bowling!"


	8. The GoKart Race

A/N This was written for The prompt was: a race.

**The Go-Kart Race.**

"Tell me again how did you guys end up like this!" Sophie demanded pacing in front of the couch where the three boys were sitting . Hardison had blood running from his nose and a black eye, Nate had a couple of cracked ribs and a cut lip and Eliot had a twisted ankle that was now resting on the coffee table with some ice on it.

"It's all their fault!" They shouted pointing at each other.

_2 hours earlier…_

"The car is mine, Nate. How many times do I have to tell you?" Eliot grunted pointing a finger at the mastermind.

"Well, it's under my name so…" Nate just grinned.

"And I can easily switch it to mine" Hardison pointed out smiling.

"It's mine! I found it. I repaired it. I took care of it! Mine" Eliot shouted.

"Let's race for it!" Hardison suggested.

"What do you have in mind?" Nate was now intrigue.

"Why should I race for something that it's already mine?"

"A car race with the Wii?"

"No videogames Hardison." Nate grumbled. "Let's use the real things!"

"A car race?" Hardison wasn't too convinced about it. He could easily win with the videogames, but actually driving the car?

"I'm not listening!"

"Go-kart?" Nate proposed.

Soon a big grin showed on Hardison's face. "I can do go-kart!"

"Okay it's settled. We will do a go-kart race and who wins gets the car."

"Except the car is already mine!"

"Come on Eliot! Go-kart? Unless you're scared you're going to lose" Hardison teased him.

"Oh, I can definitely beat you, Hardison!" He was going to win this race and the car would be his without questions. "Let's go!"

Later they were sitting in a go-kart ready to start the race.

"All set?" a man with a flag asked.

The boys just nodded eyeing each other.

GO

All three started fast trying to get in front. Eliot went for the first attack but was stopped by Nate. Hardison tried to get in the inside curve but Eliot cut in front of him. The first lap was an open battle. No one going in front. In the second lap Nate was slightly in front, but after a stupid mistake the other two caught up with him. So there it was the third and final lap. All three were practically head to head and no one was giving up.

"Hardison, give me space! We're going to collide!" Eliot shouted.

"No way, man!" Hardison cut in front of him.

Only a few meters were left from the finish line.

Suddenly Hardison's and Eliot's karts hit each other hard and they started spinning out of control hitting Nate's kart in the process.

"And that's how we ended it up here!" Nate shifted and winced with pain.

"You're worse than children! Seriously!" Sophie scolded them.

Parker was now poking Hardison's eye. "So, who won?"

"I did!" all three shouted at once.

"Really? My car was clearly in front!"

"You caused the accident!"

"Still my car!"


	9. Character Building

A/N: This is a small coda for last night's episode: "The Boys Night Out", well it includes "Girls Night Out" too..

**Character Building**

Nate took another sip of his drink and he smiled a little when he saw Sophie slowly approaching him.

"So, I see you did end up here sulking after all !" she sat on the chair next to him and her already short skirt inched up even more giving Nate a perfect view of her thighs.

"I'm not sulking. I'm just enjoying the peaceful time" He took another sip of his drink.

"It wasn't exactly how I've imagined our character building. You getting shot at"

"And you close to an exploding bomb. I told you we should have stayed at home and watch a movie."

"You mean like we have been doing nearly every Saturday for the last couple of months. Tell me the truth, you really didn't like the idea of me going out with Tara" she smiled knowingly

Nate wasn't going to give up so easily. "I was perfectly fine with it!"

"Oh really? Tara and I going out clubbing, you were perfectly fine with it? Admit it, you were jealous!"

"I wasn't jealous!" He looked her straight into her eyes, which was I sign that he was lying to her.

"Hmm… really? All those handsome single men checking us out…"

"Okay, maybe a little. But I've got nothing to worry about, right?" He wanted it to be a statement but his voice had a slightly question intonation.

"Yeah, you've got nothing to worry about" she reassured him. "At least you've bonded a bit with Hurley."

"Yeah, being chased by armed men, it's really what I call bonding time." He replied sarcastically. "I don't think it's the only type of bonding he'll be doing tonight."

Sophie frowned.

"He has just left with Peggy"

"Oh…" she smiled. "Well I guess we'll be seeing him around more often"

"Are you staying the night?" he suddenly ask.

Sophie arched her eyebrow playfully with a big grin.

"Not like… THAT. Well, if you want…" he grinned. "I was trying to stay that it's late and you shouldn't go home alone, so it would be easier if you stayed here"

"Yes, I'm sure that's what you meant" she teasingly patted his cheek and got up from the chair.

When he didn't follow she turned her head around, looking at him from over her shoulder. "Well, are you coming?"

"Hey, where are you guys going?" Hardison stopped them.

Sophie patted Nate's arm. "It's been a long night so we're off to bed"

"Oh, you are going to have sex too.." Parker exclaimed nodding.

"Parker! It's their business and I really don't need that image in my head!"

"Well, then stop thinking, Hardison!" Nate howled. "We'll see on Monday" and he put a hand on Sophie's lower back guiding her outside the bar.

"Have a nice weekend!" the grifter smiled back knowing that she was going to spend hers in Nate's apartment preferably not getting out of the mastermind's bed!


	10. Movie Night

**A/N: Okay here's a small something. I am working on the next chapter of the Surprise Job, I swear. It's mostly finished.**

**This is rated T and small spoiler if you haven't seen the movie "Friends with benefits" **

**Movie night**

"I've got the pop-corn" Sophie came into their media room with two bowls full of pop-corn. Parker was in front of her and quickly jumped in the last empty seat of the couch between Nate and Hardison.

The grifter put the bowls on the coffee table on looked around for a place to sit.

"Hey, where am I supposed to sit?"

Everybody else just shrugged.

"On the floor?" Tara suggested. She was staying for the night before leaving the day after and she had taken one of the armchairs.

"Not likely!"

"Come on! Just sit somewhere so we can start watching this stupid movie that Hardison has picked" Eliot grumbled.

"Hey, I didn't choose the movie this time!"

Sophie looked at Nate who was in a very comfortable position at the end of the couch. She smiled at him seductively and approached him with a small swing of her hips. Her grifter charm was in full mode.

"Don't even try making goo-goo eyes at me, I'm not leaving my place!" he warned her with a evil smile.

"Naaaateeee!" She whined. "Pretty please?"

He just shook his head.

"I will remember this!" she snorted.

Then she had an idea. Smiling maliciously she went near Nate and with a quick movement she sat on his lap.

"Ough!" He grunted. "Really?"

She turned her head to look at him. "You've left me no choice!"

She twirled her hips making herself comfortable on the man and then laid her head on his shoulder so that his head was next to hers.

Nate sighed knowing that he had no choice, not that he minded having the beautiful woman so close to him. He put his arms around her waist holding her in place. Sophie smiled in victory and put her hands on top of his.

"Okay so that's settled" Hardison exclaimed. "Just no funny business you two!"

"Just put the movie on! By the way what are we watching?" The mastermind asked.

"Friends with benefits!"

"Very funny, Hardison!" Nate shot back.

"No seriously, it's a movie. Our special guest chose it."

"Tara!" Sophie glared at her.

The blond grifter just grinned. "What?" she answered back with false innocence.

"Can we please just put the movie on? I have better things to do later!" Eliot demanded.

And so they silently watched the movie. Well, they did laugh at the funny scenes and Tara let out a whistle of appreciation at the view of Justin Timberlake's naked behind, so did Eliot when they showed Mila Kunis naked form.

Sophie could feel Nate squirming behind her during the sex scenes and she smiled knowingly so she rotated her hips and caress his hands.

Nate had to hold back a moan. He thought that two could play that game, so he slowly moved his left hand under her sweatshirt and with a dedicated touch he moved it behind her and he started massaging her lower back sending a shiver through the grifter's spine.

Sophie bit her lip trying not to moan at his touch.

"Hey, you two!" Hardison scolded them. "I said no inappropriate touching!"

The two adults just blushed and Nate removed his hand from under Sophie's sweater and continued watching the movie.

"Is that what happened to Nate and Sophie too?" Parker asked when the movie finished.

"What do you mean?" Tara asked curiously.

"They started being friends with benefits and then they fell in love"

"No," Hardison answered "They fell in love a long time ago but they just were two stupid to do anything about it"

"And now they say they are friends with benefits even though they are in a real relationship" Eliot added.

"You know we are here, right?" Nate grumbled not very happy about the team talking about his private life.

"And that we can hear you?" Sophie wasn't happy either.

"Yes, so?" Tara challenged.

The grifter got up from Nate's lap and she gently tugged his hand telling him to get up too.

"Where are you two going?" Parker asked.

"Dinner!" they both shouted already half though the door.

"Yeah, like we haven't figured out that is code for sex!" Hardison replied.


	11. Let's go Steal a Big Bang!

**A/N: **This is my second fill for my Leverage Bingo card in **leverage_bingo** . The prompt is: The Big Bang Job.

The team miss New Year's Eve and Parker is upset about it. Can they steal it back?

**Let's go steal a Big Bang!**

Parker stormed inside Nate's apartment soon followed by the rest of the team.

"Aren't you a bit overreacting?" Eliot grumbled going straight to the freezer for a bag of ice. His right shoulder was killing him.

"We missed New Year's Eve!" Parker sat heavily on the chair moping.

"Oh, Parker!" Sophie ran a comforting hand over her arm.

"I don't know how many times must I say I'm sorry" Nate retorted pouring himself a glass of scotch. The first shot he drank in one go and he poured another one, which he was going to actually taste it this time. "We didn't know that the mark had moved all his accounts and it took us longer to reach them, it happens! What's so special about New Year's Eve, anyway?"

"Don't you get it!" Parker got up. "We are a family now and we are supposed to do family stuff together!" She stormed off the door and slammed it behind there.

The rest of the team glared at the mastermind who just sighed and took a sip of drink.

Hardison shook his head and tried to go after Parker, but knowing her she was probably miles away on top of a roof.

"Nate!" Sophie nagged him. "You know she didn't have a real childhood, she actually cares about these things"

"I'm with her in this. I don't really care about celebrations and stuff, but if it makes her happy... A happy Parker is a better Parker!"

"Okay, okay" Nate shook his head trying to think about something. Then he looked up, his eyes sparkling. "Guys, let's go steal New Year's Eve!"

"Hardison, where are you taking me!" Parker whined. She was still really upset about the all missing New Year's Eve celebration and following Hardison blindfolded wasn't really on top of her things to do.

"Hey babe, we are nearly there. Just trust me."

"It's cold out here! You know, this seems like a start of a terrible horror movie. Hardison, should I be worried?"

The hacker guided her for another couple of meters. " Here we are!" He went behind her and took the blind off.

"Happy New Year!" The rest of the team shouted.

They were all standing next to a pic-nic table full of food. Eliot was grilling some hamburgers and Sophie approached her with a flute of sparkling wine.

"What's all this?" Parker was surprised.

"This is our special own New Year's Eve party!" Sophie explained to her.

"But that was yesterday!"

"We just decided to steal the day back!" Nate added shrugging.

"You guys did all this for me?" She then jump in Sophie's arms to give a big hug. "Thank you!"

Sophie nearly stumbled surprised. "You're welcome!"

Parker then hugged Hardison. "Thank you!" She whispered in his ear.

"Anytime, mama!" he whispered back

She then looked up to Eliot who was flipping a burger.

"Please, don't tell me you want to hug me too"

Parker just launched herself towards the hitter who caught in one arm. " Hey, there. Happy New Year, babe!"

She just hugged him tighter.

"You know, it was actually Nate's idea" Eliot whispered to her.

Parker turned around to look at the mastermind who was standing uncomfortably shifting to one foot to the other.

Parker slowly approached him. "Sorry that I yelled at you"

"Nah, " he waved his hand " I probably deserved it"

Parker put her arms around him in an awkward hug. Nate just stood there dumb folded but after a while he return the hug. "Happy New Year, Parker!"

Sophie just watched them smiling, her eyes full of tears.

"Are these burgers ready or what?" Hardison interrupted the moment.

"You want to cook them yourself?" Eliot shouted back. "Here you are, you big mouth!" He launched him a plate with a burger sandwich that Hardison caught just in time.

Parker finally released Nate. "Let's eat everyone!"

And so the sat at the pic-nic table. Parker slipped between Hardison and Eliot while Nate and Sophie sat together at the other side.

When Nate sat next to her Sophie gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" He looked at her surprised.

"You did good. You can actually be adorable when you want to!" She smiled.

Nate looked perplexed. "Hmm, thank you!"

"Unfortunately, that's not often enough!" She retorted back give him a flirty smile.

A small bonfire was near the table to give them a sense of warmth in the chilly night.

After dinner they had another small surprise for Parker.

"Fireworks!" She shouted enthusiastically. " Can I lit one up?"

Hardison and Eliot share a worried look but then Eliot reluctantly nodded.

"It's nearly midnight. Who is doing the countdown?"

Parker lit up a firework that burst in the sky with spectacular colours.

…Five…

…Four…

…Three…

…Two…

…One…

"Happy New Year!" They shouted and Eliot lit some other fireworks and the sky above them was full of light and filling the silent night with big explosions.

Parker stood between the two younger boys with one of her arms around each of them and she kissed them both on the cheek.

Nate and Sophie stood at the back watching the scene. Nate was standing behind the grifter with his arms around her keeping her warm and Sophie stoked his arms loving. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at him. Nate looked down and smiling back he leaned in for a kiss.

"Happy New Year, Sophie!" he whispered on her lips.

She gave him another small peck . "Happy New Year, Nate!"


	12. Love You

**A/N: Okay I should be writing something else right now but as you must have figure out by now, I'm not good at staying focus on just one thing! **

**This one is rated T.**

**Love You.**

Sophie slowly went down the stairs still feeling a bit sleepy. She had just woken up and was now curious to see where her bed companion had gone. The bed side next to hers had been empty so had been the bathroom. She hoped to find Nate in the kitchen, hopefully making breakfast but that too was empty. There was only a note on the kitchen counter. She picked it up to read it.

_Soph, _

_Went to buy groceries, we're out of milk._

_There's a fresh pot of coffee._

_See you later, Nate_

Sophie smiled, thankful that at least this time he had left a note. He had this awful habit to just leave in the morning and she would wake up to an empty apartment and with Nate's track record that wasn't very reassuring. She then remembered that she needed something too. She got her phone from her bag and called Nate.

"What?" he answered a bit harshly.

" Well, good morning to you too." She replied a bit taken back.

"Oh Sophie, sorry. I didn't check the number. Hardison has already called twice this morning. Something about a game he wants me to buy for him and I can't find it anywhere. Really, he needs to grow up!" he replied frustrated.

"Oh, poor baby" she mocked him smiling.

"Did you need something?"

"Maybe I just wanted to hear the sound of your voice." She kept teasing him. "You know I don't really like to wake up alone, is it so difficult for you not to wake up at dawn?"

"I was hoping to come back before you got up and surprise you with breakfast in bed." He answered sheepishly . "My plan didn't really worked."

"Having a bad morning, aren't you? Well, I was hoping to catch you still had the supermarket. I need you to get me some tampons."

"You want me to buy what?" he asked shocked.

"Tampons, Nate! It's not a bad word. It's something that I thankfully need because we are not really prepared to have a baby around."

The man just sighed, he really thought that since he was divorced the days of buying embarrassed women products had finished. This is what happens when you get involved with a woman again. "Something in particular or is anything fine?"

"Anything is fine… oh, I need my shampoo too. The one I have got here is nearly finished. You know which one, the one you like best."

"The jasmine one?"

"Yes," she smirked. "I'll make it up to you. I'm going back to bed so you can still bring me breakfast" then she lowered her voice and added seductively. "I might be naked too."

Nate groaned. "Now you are just messing with me"

"No, I'm hoping that is will make you go faster." Her voice laughing.

"Okay, I have to go now. See you in a bit. Love you" and he hang up.

Sophie was staring at her phone in shock: did she hear him right? Oh, that man was so frustrating. Of course the first time he told her he loved her had to be so casual. What was she supposed do now? Act like nothing happened? Forget about it? Say it back?

She went back upstairs wondering what to do. This was Nate she was talking about, their relationship was still confused. Maybe he didn't even realize saying it. They were having a domestic conversation, so he might have say it out of habit subconsciously thinking she was Maggie.

Twenty minutes later she heard the front door open. "It's me!" shouted Nate. She heard him going to the kitchen and putting the things away. Then fifteen minutes later he was up the stairs with a tray in his hands and a plastic back hanging from a finger.

He lay the tray on her knees and threw the bag on the chair under the window sill.

"Those are your things. Please don't ask me to buy tampons anymore. There was a weird woman eyeing me strangely."

"She was probably checking you out and was going to hit on you" she took a piece of orange from her fruit salad.

Nate took a piece of toast and spread jam on it. "What?"

"Nothing Nate. You're a man, you wouldn't understand."

They ate in silence and Nate occasionally gave her small glances. It was strange for her to be so quiet during breakfast. "Is everything okay?" He finally asked.

"Uhh… what?" she asked distractedly.

"I've asked if everything was okay. You're never this quiet during breakfast."

Sophie put her spoon down and to a deep breath. "Do you remember what you say to me earlier?"

Nate looked at her confused. "You'll have to be a bit more specific, Sophie"

"On the phone? You told me see you in a bit and then you told me you love me."

Nate was still confused. "Okay…?

"Nate, that's it!" she replied frustrated.

"Shouldn't I have said that?" he wondered.

"That's not the point. It's the first time you told me you loved me and you just made it sound so... casual. Did you even realize you'd said?"

"Of course I did. I don't just randomly tell people I love them!"

" Okay… so now what?" now she didn't know how to react to that.

"I don't know why you're making such a big deal of it. It felt right so I said it. We're not teenagers anymore. What? You thought I've been in a relationship with for nearly seven months now without feeling anything?"

She puffed frustrated. "No, but I've always imaged it as something more romantic, with a certain atmosphere…" she trailed.

Nate chuckled. "That only happens in movies and books"

"Yes, well I apologize for being a romantic person." She replied more angrily now. "and by the way; I love you too!"

"Okay, glad we got that settled!" he exclaimed.

They kept eating in silence.

"You want to have sex now, don't you?" Nate broke the silence.

"God, yes." She moaned back and she quickly put the tray on the floor before turning around and attacking his lips with hers.

**A/N: Okay, so that's it. I imagined that the first they told they loved each other it would have been casually in a conversation. And I've always wanted to write a scene where Sophie asked Nate to buy something embarrassing for her, and what's more embarrassing for a man? I hope you've like it!**


	13. A Not So Quiet Sunday Morning

**A/N: This was written for leverageland and the prompt was Mom. :) **

**A Not So Quiet Sunday Morning**

Sophie woke up suddenly startled by the noise coming from downstairs. She rolled over with a groan and bumped into another body.

Nate Ford groaned too, not to happy that his sleep had been interrupted.

There was another big crash.

"Are we being robbed?" she asked huskily .

"I am pretty sure that a thief, a hacker and a hitter are involved but I don't think they are robbing us. Or at least I hope not!" He was finally more awake and he leaned against the headboard of the bed running a hand over his face. "Do you want me to go and check?"

"No," she mumbled. "What does someone have to do to a have a quiet morning in bed on Sunday? What time is it?"

Nate check the clock on the nightstand. "It's 7.30!" he exclaimed "I swear I'm going to kill them" he grumbled.

She chuckled. Then they heard heavy stomps coming upstairs.

"Parker, be careful!" They heard Eliot whisper angrily.

"I want to be in front!" Parker complained.

"Why do you have to be in front?" Hardison quickly asked.

"It was my idea!"

"I cooked!"

"I…." Hardison didn't have a reply. "Are you sure we won't be interrupting…. you know?"

Nate and Sophie exchanged an amused smile.

"Ugh… Dammit Hardison! Why did you have to say that?"

"We can hear you!" Nate shouted "Come in!"

Suddenly the door burst open and Parker skipped in "Happy Mother's Day!" she shouted.

Hardison and Eliot soon followed with the hitter carrying a tray full of delicious food.

"What's all this?" Sophie asked surprised.

"Well," Parker nervously explained. "Since Nate is kind of the Dad of the team and you two are together now, that makes you the Mom, so happy Mother's Day"

Eliot placed the tray on her lap and Hardison gave her a bunch of flowers.

Sophie's eyes teared up. "Thank you, guys!"

Nate smiled at the scene too, but then he noticed… "Hey, where's my breakfast?"


	14. My life in a box

**A/N This is a short fic wrote for a leverageland challenge. The prompt was Sophie Devereaux (max 750 words)**

Sophie Devereaux saw a box with her name on it that someone had placed on the floor by the door. She carefully picked it up and carried it up the stair. She opened it and gasped at its contents, she almost forgot packing it in the rush of clearing her apartment in Boston.

Gently she took the first passport laying on the top. Alice Boats, her fist professional alias. She can still remember the con. Young and still inexperienced, she stole a diamond necklace from her mark's safe. It had been an easy con, he really didn't know what had hit me . That day she gave her fist kiss as Alice Boats, dull and unemotional, way different from the thrill of stealing that precious object she laid her eyes on.

The Second passport had the name Karen Walker on it. Karen had worked in a small café in a Irish town. From there, she studied her mark's habits. A young and naïve university student who happened to have a Renoir painting. Karen's parents worked as foreign dignitaries and were always away, and by a strange coincidence so did Tom Collins' parents. He was more than happy to talk about them over dinner and coffee. The morning after the painting was gone!

Sophie continued looking through the documents; Michelle Roger, Elizabeth Young… she smiled when her eyes fell on Lady Charlotte Prentice Royal Title Certificate. She had been one of her best aliases, still is. Charlotte Prentice had actually managed to build a family around her, make friends, live a life. And it was also in that period that Sophie realized how the dangerous the life of a grifter could be. Gone was the thrill of coning people, and as soon as she realized how attached she became to her Lady persona, she left the country never looking back.

Tears filled her eyes as she delicately touched Katherine Clive death certificate. Her death (and maybe also her stupid boyfriend dumping her ) made her realize that something needed to change in her life. It took her months to discovered that this was her. All those names and lives in the box were all part of her. Strange how her real birth certificate was missing from there. She had left that life and name the day she ran from home without having regrets.

"Hey, have you finished unpacking?" Nate's voice behind her startled her, but she kept staring ahead. "Sophie?" he called her, his soft hand on her shoulder.

"Everything is fine!" she exclaimed smiling getting up from where she had been kneeling by their bed.

"Okay?" he raised his eyebrow in question, but his doubts were gone when he felt her lips on his.

"So, let's finish unpacking!"

Maybe being Sophie Devereaux wasn't so bad after all.


	15. Tom Baker

**A/N This was written for Leverage bingo and Leverageland big bang. The prompt is:Tom Baker**

**I wish I were Tom Baker.**

"If you could just wait here, Mr. Baker" a nurse showed him to the waiting room. "We'll get you as soon as we can"

"Okay, thanks" Nate started pacing up and down the room, but then he sat nervously on one of the chairs. He looks around the sterile room. The nurse had called him Tom Baker, one of his many aliases. Sometime he wished he really were Tom Baker. Tom Baker was married to Sarah Jane, a beautiful and extraordinary woman.. Tom and Sarah Jane had gone to the Caymans for their second honeymoon to celebrate their 10th anniversary ( he wasn't going to forget that detail!). The had stayed in a luxurious hotel and spent most of the time in their hotel room making love. (This was his fantasy, so he might as well make it good).

Tom Baker had gone to rehab because his wife had asked him too once his drinking got bad.

He wasn't a thief, but he worked as an accountant. His wife instead was a teacher and worked in the district primary school. She was her student's favourite and she adored kids.

They both helped their community by hosting fund raisings and volunteering at their local church.

Yes, Tom Baker was a good man and at the moment he was waiting news about his wife. He had received a phone call from the hospital an hour before telling him that Sarah Jane had been brought in with an ambulance.

The nurse, who he talked to before, came back. "You can go in now Mister Baker. Follow me"

Nate quickly got up and followed her through the hospital corridors until they stopped in front of a private room. She opened the door. "Look who's here Mrs. Baker!" she smiled.

Nate got in. There was Sophie laying comfortably in the hospital bed.

"Hey there!" she looked up and smiled at him. "Took you long enough!"

The nurse stepped outside to give them some privacy.

"I wanted to be there, but they wouldn't let me in. Have there been any complications?" he asked concerned palming her face in his hands.

She leaned into his touch. "Just a little blood lost, but I'm fine"

"Wasn't there another two weeks left?"

"It's not my fault somebody was in a rush" She smiled down at the little baby girl in her arms.

She was perfect. She had her mother's hair and facial features, but her wide open eyes were blue like her father's. She now looking directly at him.

"Do you want to hold her" Sophie asked the man.

Nate slowly nodded with a big grin. And took the infant in his arms.

"Hey there, little one." He let the baby squeeze one of his fingers with her little hand.

Tom Baker might have a good life, but Nathan Ford was the father of this little miracle. Or at least he will be officially once Hardison changed the name on her birth certificate.


	16. You Owe Me

****Missing scene between Sophie and Tara in The Lost Heir Job. This was written for leverage_bingo and leverageland. The prompt is The Lost Heir Job.

**You owe me.**

"You'll be there, right?" she hears Nate ask her before closing the door behind and leaving her apartment.

Is she going to be there? She sighs in frustration.

That man! He comes all the way here to London, but he doesn't say the words she so wishes to hear. Will he ever say them?

She torments herself, repeating his question over and over again. Will she be there?

Her answer is simple: no, she isn't going to be there, because she is still not ready to go back to her life. But then she feels guilty. In the last job without a grifter, Hardison nearly got himself killed. She couldn't leave them shorthanded. Her conscience is nearly making her open the door and run after Nate. Forgive him for his inability to commit to someone, forget that she is desperately in love with a broken man that could never give her what she needs. Then an idea hits her. She knows someone who could take her place, help the team until she's ready. She quickly gets the phone and starts dialing.

"Hello?" the woman answers.

"Hi, Tara"

"Well, well, well…" she can hear her smirking in her voice. "I haven't heard from you in a long time. Last I have heard, you were playing Robin Hood in the U.S."

"Well, let's say I'm having a break"

"So you've called for some fun?" she teases her.

"I need a favour" she promptly replies.

"Of course you do. What makes you think I'm in a favour giving mood?"

"Do I have to remind you that you owe me?" Now it was Sophie's time to smirk. "Or you don't remember how I had to save your ass from…"

"Okay, okay…" Tara stops her. "What do you need?"

"Since I'm on a break I need someone to take my place in the team" she let her words linger.

"No, way" she protests. "you know I work alone. A team only complicates things. You were the best, until you've met that Ford guy."

"They are wonderful people. Hardison is just a grown geek boy, Parker, once you've know her, is adorable and Eliot is a professional. If he knows I have sent you, he won't protest." She pauses. "The only problem will be Nate"

"It's not a simple problem, Sophie. I have heard rumors about him."

"How come he has never chased you?" Sophie wonders. When he still worked for IYS, Nate was well known in the crime business.

"Art theft is not exactly my thing. We have never crossed paths . I have heard he is a drunk crazy man."

"Nate is not crazy" she says to her. "Well… some of his plans can be. But he has stopped drinking and he's the best mastermind I have ever seen"

"I don't know how your opinion is reliable since you're in love with him"

Sophie ignores her comment "Look Tara, if you do this for me, we'll be even."

"Seriously?" she asks. "I won't be receiving another desperate call?"

"Yes" she sighs. "Just look after them until I'm ready to go back."

"Okay" she reluctantly agree. "When do I have to go?"

"Nate has a client meeting tomorrow morning at 10."

"I'll try to be there. I have a quick job to finish here."

""Thanks Tara." She tells her sincerely.

"No problem. What exactly are you doing?"

"I don't know. Having a grifter crisis."

"Ah… well I hope it goes away fast because I don't how much I can resist being in a team"

"You call me if something is not right, okay?"

"Sure. I have to go now" and she hangs up.

Sophie looks at the phone in her hand and wonders is she has made the right decision.


	17. I don't want to Forget

**A/N This is different ending for the episode The Long Way Down. Written for leverage_bingo and levergeland. The prompt is: The Long Way Down**

**I don't want to forget.**

"Nate? Nate?" she shouted in her coms waiting desperately for an answer. A few seconds before she could hear him panting, but now there was only silence.

"Somebody say something" but there was only silence.

"Hardison, I'm going up there to look for him!" Sophie made the decision and was starting to go out the camp tent.

"What?" Hardison exclaimed. "Is everyone crazy today? Sophie, you can't go up there. You're not equip for it. Also, you can't leave the con"

"I don't care about the con, if something happened…"

"Sophie" she heard someone whisper.

"Karen?"

"Don't worry, I'm with him. I've managed to drag him into high camp"

"Is he okay?" she asked worried.

"Nothing that some oxygen and rest can't fix. He is crazy for following me up here."

"That's Nate" she answered, but Karen could hear the affection in her voice.

"You really must care about him"

"I…"

"_Oh, oh" Sophie looked at Nate and then at her naked body under the covers. _

"_Eliot, was here. We must get ready" Nate got out of bed and started to get dressed. His eyes went on her when he noticed she hadn't moved. He soon understood why. "Hmmm… sorry" he quickly turned around to give her some privacy._

_Sophie got dressed fast and went to the bathroom to try to be more presentable and don't look like she had a night of passion. "Are we going to talk about it?" she asked Nate when she returned in the room._

"_I…"_

_There was another knock. "Nate, hurry up!" Eliot shouted. "We can't find Sophie too."_

"_I'm going down with him and distract them. You come and join us in five minutes." He mouthed to Sophie._

_He picked up his bag and went out the door._

_That was the last time she had been alone with him. Fifteen minutes late in the hotel lobby, he told them that they should all go their separate ways for two weeks._

"I need to continue the con" she finished. "Hardison, give me some intel"

At the end everything work out for the best. Drexel was arrested for murder and they had managed to bring Alan Scott's last message to his wife.

After they had finished dinner, Hardison did one more complete sweep of Nate's apartment looking for more possible bugs.

"You should check the bar too" ordered Nate.

"I'm on it!" Hardison went out the door soon followed by Parker

Eliot had just finished cleaning the kitchen. "I'm off guys. It's been a long day"

"We can all take the week-end off." said Nate while pouring himself one more glass of wine. "Could you tell Hardison and Parker that they can go home after they have finished? "

"Sure, boss" he waved. "See you on Monday"

Nate took a sip of glass and noticed that his grifter was still there. In that moment she was the last person he wanted to be left alone with.

"Aren't you going home?" he tried to tell her without sounding rude.

With a smile, Sophie walked towards him swaying her hips. She took the bottle of wine from his hand and poured the last glass.

"Are you afraid to be alone with me?" she asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Of course not" he puffed, but he took a small step back from her.

"I really think we should talk" she took two steps closer to him knowing that the more she got closer, the more we was going to lose focus.

"I thought we already did." He gulped.

"Clearly we didn't resolve anything since you're still uncomfortable with me being around."

"I'm not uncomfortable"

"Really?" she ran her hand down his chest and he jumped back like fire had just touched him.

"Okay, maybe a bit" he sighed. "I'm not used to this" he waved his hands between them.

"What? Casual sex?" she raised her eyebrow teasingly.

He coughed. "Yeah, I mean…"

"What if I told you I lied before?"

"What?"

"I don't want to forget about it, go on like it has never happened."

"Sophie…"

"Listen, how long have we been avoiding this thing between us? Isn't it time to give it try?"

"What if it doesn't work out?" he looked down unsure. "What will happen to the team?"

She grbbed the labels of his jacket and pull him to her for a passionate kiss. Nate soon responded and they ended it up with her against the kitchen counter with Nate's arms around her.

"Do you still think it's not going to work out?" she breathed heavily against him after they broke the kiss.

"I think you've made your point" he smirked while picking her up and carrying her upstairs.


	18. Welcome in the Family

**A/N A short drabble of Annie Croy's back story. Written for leverage_bingo. The prompt was Annie Croy.**

**Welcome in the family.**

Nate observed her as she was putting on her Annie Croy persona.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" he asked her connecting his eyes to hers though the mirror.

She slowly turned around and gave him a tentative smile. "I'm fine. Don't you worry" she looked away.

He put his hands on her shoulder and searched for her eyes again "I know you're not very comfortable when you play Annie Croy"

"Let's say that she and I have a lot of issues" she snorted.

"You know you confuse me when you refer to yourself as a third person."

"Well it's what I do, Nate. Everything character I play it's a different person."

"It's always you"

"No, it's not!" she fled away from him putting some emotional distance between them. How could she explain it to him?

"What about Sophie Devereaux? Is she a different person?"

"In a way. She is the closest persona to me that you'll ever get."

"What about the real you? Will I ever know her?" he whispered.

Tears started running from her eyes. "You already know her, more than you can imagine" she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him gently.

"Okay," he mouthed with his lips close to hers. "Let's get this con running!"

Half an hour later, Sophie was slowly approaching the mark.

"HI, there! I've heard you're the one I've got to talk to about making some business."

The mark eyed her appreciatively . "And you are?"

"Annie Croy" her accent from Northern London was very think.

"Why does the name sound familiar?"

"My family works for Terry Adams"

A flash of fear could been seen in eyes. "Terry Adams?"

_Sophie saw the perfect opportunity to con the man. She heard he was a rich and that he had a vast collection of art. Entering the house has one of the guest has been easy, now all she had to do was get the painting she was after. She entered the room and got closer to the alarm was turned off, she made sure of it._

"_Hey you, what are you doing?" a strong male voice startled from behind._

_She soon recognized him; he was the man they all called Terry Adams. Someone told her not to mess with him, but she was young and adventurous. She had seen this heist has a challenge, one that she was going to lose._

"_Are you trying to steal from me?" he shouted._

"_No, of course not" she gave him her most charming smile. "How was just admiring your collection?"_

"_How did you get in? Were you even invited?"_

"_I.."_

_He nodded towards his two guards. "I'll show what we do to thief around here"_

"_Annie?" a woman voice called her. "There you are. What are you doing wondering around?"_

_The middle aged woman put an arm around and led her outside._

"_Do you know her Mrs. Croy?" Adams demanded._

"_Of course, she is Marley's lost cousin's daughter. She is new in town, she hasn't really made any friends yet"_

_He looked at her try to find out if she was telling the truth. He had never trusted his "accountant's" wife. Finally he nodded. "Well, try to keep an eye on her. I don't want her wondering in my house"_

"_Sure, Terry"_

_After they were far enough, Sophie turned to look at the mysterious woman that just saved her life. "what did you do that?"_

"_You are too young and beautiful to die by the hands of Terry Adams" she whispered to her. "I'll let Marley know about our story so he can create some fake ID"_

"_What?" Sophie looked at her in confusion._

"_You can't get away from Terry Adams that easily. You will have to stay with us for a while. We could actually teach you something, like doing a complete background of someone before you try to rip them off!"_

"_I don't understand" In what kind of situation did she get involve?_

"_Welcome to the family, Annie Croy"_

"I see you've heard of him" Sophie smirked. "So, are you interested?"

THE END


	19. Babysitting Night

**A/N Another short story. This was written for a challenge in leverageland. The prompt was family. **

Eliot stood behind the kitchen counter waiting for the feeding bottle to heat. He was a hitter, how did he ended up playing babysitter? Oh, he knew how…

He heard the beeping of the microwave and took the bottle.

"Parker" he shouted "Could you bring Aaron here, please?"

From behind him came the distinctive sound of a baby giggling. He quickly turned around and he stood there gasping. "Dammit Parker!"

The thief was tasing the fruits in the basket while Aaron was watching her from his baby carrier. "What?" she shrugged " He likes it!"

"You can't play with you taser in front of a baby" he grumbled. He quickly picked up the baby and started feeding him. "Where's Hardison?" he looked around noting that the hacker was missing.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him in a while"

Suddenly a chair came rolling in the room with a happily screaming toddler on it. "Y-y-ye-e-a-h-h!"

"Parker," Eliot shouted alarmed "Grab her before she falls"

Parker jumper from her seat and got the three years old in her arms. "Rachel, are you having fun?"

"Fun" she confirmed nodding.

"Dammit Hardison! She was is responsibility. Where is he?" he started burping Aaron. "If he's playing with those ogres of his…."

Parker's mobile phone started ringing. "It's him" she answered. "Hardison, where… You are where? Oh, stay there we'll come and get you"

She nodded to Eliot telling him to follow her. They went up the stairs to find the bathroom door locked. Parker picked the lock and opened the door. She tried to contain her snickers once she saw Hardison behind the door.

The hacker was sitting on the toilet, more he was duct taped on the toilet. Parker started laughing and Eliot soon followed her. Hardison just glared at them, especially at the girl standing next to Parker.

"This is the last time I'm babysitting that monster" he shouted. "Can someone free me?" he wiggled in his restrains.  
>Parker went to him and cut the duct tape. "How did she do it?"<br>"More importantly how did she manage to dye your hair blue?" Eliot took a picture of him with his mobile phone while laughing.  
>"She's the daughter of Nathan Ford and Sophie Devereaux, do I need to say more?" He got up and checked himself at the mirror. "Never again… Never!"<p>

Two hours later the three finally managed to put the two children in bed and soon after the mastermind and the grifter walked in the apartment.  
>"Hey, how did it…" Nate stopped in his track once he saw Hardison's blue hair. Then he noticed the burnt fruit in the basket. "What…?"<br>"Don't ask" the hacker interrupted him. "You two have created two monsters. I'm never babysitting for you again!" he walked out the door followed by Parker who just waved at them.  
>"I had fun" Eliot told them "But don't make it a habit!" He pointed a finger at Sophie. "No more Neuro linguistic tricks" and he walked out the door too.<br>Sophie sighed and turned towards Nate. "I think we should wait to tell them there's a third one on the way"  
>He nodded. "Yeah, it's better…"<p> 


	20. On Strike for Christmas

**A/N I know we have all our hearts broken thanks to TNT. Leverage has been cancelled and I feel like I have just lost a good friend! :( I had planned all this writing in these holidays, but TNT has practically killed my mood. But then I thought that we can still keep Leverage alive by honoring our stories. **

**This fic was written as a Christmas present. No spoilers as it's based around season 4**

**On Strike for Christmas.**

Eliot walked inside Nate's apartment carrying the big fresh Christmas tree.

"Oh, good" Parker jumped from the kitchen counter clapping her hands enthusiastically. "The tree is here"

Eliot grumped and put the tree in the middle of Nate's living room / headquarters.

"You were supposed to help me" he hit the back of Hardison's head who was sitting on a couch playing at some videogames on the big screen.

"Ouch" he exclaimed turning around just to see his character killed by aliens. "See man, now I've lost the game. I was making a good score too."

"Dammit Hardison, it's Christmas Eve already and you were supposed to get the tree three days ago. Now we are behind with everything."

"Hey, it's not my fault the con was longer than we'd expected. Complain to the boss!" he shouted in his defense while starting a new game.

"Where is Nate by the way?" the hitter frowned while looking around the apartment. He lifted his eyes up wondering if the mastermind was sulking in his bed with a bottle of whiskey. Christmas period was always the hardest for him. Or maybe he was down in the bar.

"Sophie dragged him Christmas shopping." Parker told him while getting the tree decorations from Nate's closet. "He wasn't too happy about it" she snickered. "Especially since it started snowing"

Eliot shook his head while rolling his eyes. Since those two got together, Nate was unable to say no to that woman. Well, it's not like he had any choice before, either.

"Yes, well. Could you take care of the tree and decorations while I go groceries shopping, I need so many things for tomorrow's dinner" Eliot left the apartment in a hurry.

"Huh?" Hardison turned around distracted "Okay… okay…"

Parker was putting some lights around the tree humming Christmas songs.

"Hey" Hardison put away the controller and walked beside her "How about we hit the malls too? I still need a decent present for Nate"

Parker pouted "But… what about the tree?"

"We can do it when we get back" he was already putting his coat on.

She shrugged "Okay" and they were off.

Nearly two hours later Eliot came back to an empty apartment with his hands full of groceries' bags. "Hey," he shouted. "Need some help here!" No answer.

The apartment was now in the dark and he had to flick the lights on. There was nobody there. He put the bags on the kitchen counter just to curse when he saw the unfinished tree. "Seriously?"

He put the things away and then started working on finishing decorating the tree. An hour later the other four members of the team came back laughing.

"You so should have seen Nate's face!" Sophie exclaimed giggling.

"Never again" the mastermind grumbled going straight for glass to fill it with some whiskey.

"You said you wanted to buy me something special for Christmas" Sophie sat down on of the stools and looked at him with a glint in her eyes.

"I didn't think you were going to take me to a lingerie shop." He hissed embarrassed. "All those women looking at me" he looked down slightly blushing.

"Oh, I wish I had been there with a camera." Hardison smirked.

Nate just glared at him and walked to where Sophie was sitting and leaned against their working table.

"Just don't forget who will appreciate the present more" she whispered seductively at him running a finger around his ear.

Nate smirked. "Does it mean you will open it tonight?"

Hardison frowned in disgust "I so don't need to hear this"

"Well, how about this!" Eliot walked to him menacingly "I've asked you one thing, just one: to decorate the tree while I was out shopping for your dinner!" he pointed an angry finger at him.

"Hey, calm down man. We were going to do it when we got back. It's not my problem you've beaten us to it" Hardison put his hands up not knowing what was wrong with his friend.

"I'll show you…" Eliot was seriously on the verge of hitting him.

"Okay… okay…" Nate grabbed his arm and put himself between the hitter and the hacker. "Why don't we all calm down?"

Sophie was looking at the two of them with worry so was Parker. They two usually fight , but it was more like brotherly banter nothing too serious.

"Eliot, weren't you going to show me how to make cookies?" Parker intervened.

Sophie gave her an approving nod, glad that the thief learned some basic human skills.

"Okay" he sighed. "I guess we can make cookies"

"That's sound great!" Nate was trying to ease some of the tension. "Why don't we order some pizza and then we can all watch a Christmas movie together?" he hated Christmas movies, but now it sounded a lot better than spending the whole night at the hospital because Eliot beat Hardison.

The pizzas arrived after forty minutes and in the meanwhile Eliot and Parker had made the first batch of cookies which were still cooling down to be then decorated.

The ate the pizza in silence while Hardison put on Santa Clause on the DVD player. The tension was still tangible, but there were slowly relaxing in the festive atmosphere.

Eliot and Parker continued decorating the cookies while the movie was still going on and by the time it was finished they were ready.

"Can we have one cookie before leaving?" Parker asked with pleading eyes.

Eliot rolled his eyes. "Okay, we can all have one cookie" He glared at Hardison. "Just one"

They all ate their cookie in silence moaning in appreciation when they tasted it. Soon, Eliot, Hardison and Parker left Nate's apartment for the night while Sophie and Nate went upstairs to his bedroom.

The morning after Eliot started cooking early. He was making pancakes for everyone while preparing the turkey to be put in the oven. Parker was next to arrive and her eyes grew bigger in excitement when she saw all the presents under the Christmas tree.

"Oh, can we open them?" she exclaimed.

"Not yet" Eliot grumbled while filling a plate with a pile of pancakes and then working on the stuffing. "We have to wait for everyone else"

Hardison entered the apartment wearing a Santa hat. "Ho, Ho, Ho, Merry Christmas" he put his pile of presents under the tree and then tried to steal one fresh strawberry from a bowl but Eliot slapped his hand away.

"Nate and Sophie are not up yet. We'll have breakfast all together!"

Right in that moment they saw Nate coming down the stairs followed by a barefoot Sophie who was wearing only one on Nate's shirt.

"Oh, shush…." She exclaimed "You're all already here!" and she rushed upstairs to put on something more decent.

Nate just chuckled while shaking his head. We looked at Eliot who was fanatically working behind the kitchen counter while Parker and Hardison were doing nothing. "Hey, you two!" he ordered "Set the table!"

The two youngest knew not to mess with "Dad" so they quickly go to work.

In the meanwhile Sophie came back down dressed in black yoga pants and one of Nate's baggy t-shirts. "When are we going to open our presents?" she asked putting an arm around Nate's waist and leaning into him. Nate put an arm around hers and pointed up to the mistletoe standing above them. Sophie rolled her eyes smirking but she leaned up to kiss him on the lips.

"After breakfast" Eliot grumbled while putting the turkey and the stuffing in the oven.

When Hardison and Parker finished setting the table they grabbed the plates with pancakes and the different things to put on top of them. "Nate and Sophie are here, so…." Hardison stuffed his mouth with a big pancake.

The others all sat around the table eating while Eliot began chopping the vegetables.

"I like my potatoes roasted" Hardison reminded him.

"Boiled are healthier" Sophie exclaimed to the hacker.

"Smashed!" Parker intervened with a grin.

"Oh, and mushy peas"

"Yuck! Fresh peas!"

"And carrots!"

"Cabbage!"

"You're joking, right?"

"Broccoli?"

The suddenly they hears a bang. Eliot stood there infuriated after smashing a pan over the kitchen counter. "STOP!" he glared at them. "In these two days I did everything. Brought the tree, decorated it and the house, went shopping, put the presents under the tree, cooked and you're all sitting there complaining " he threw his apron away.

"I QUIT!" and with that he walked out of the apartment slamming the door behind him.

The other sat there dumbstruck.

"What's his problem?" Hardison just exclaimed shocked and a bit angry.

The other three rolled his eyes at him in exasperation.

"Okay" Nate took control of the situation. "Sophie, please go downstairs to him and do some damage control"

The grifter nodded and followed the hitter downstairs knowing he would be down at the bar.

"You two" he pointed at the thief and hacker. "Finish eating and then clean this mess" he got up and went to the kitchen. "I'll try to finish cooking" he sighed.

Sophie found Eliot sitting at the bar already drinking a beer.

"A bit too early, don't you think?" she sat on the stool next to him.

"You can nag Nate about his drinking habits, leave me out of it" he snapped back.

"Will you tell me what's going on?" she tried to make him talk. "I know we haven't been very helpful this Christmas and I'm sorry for that. I'll make sure the others apologize too. But it's not just that. You've always wanted to do everything at Christmas and never lost your temper."

Eliot sighed and then took a long sip from his beer bottle. " I went to see my father the other day. He didn't even open the door." He told her quietly. "My sister told me that it would be better if I didn't go to them this year. I usually spend at least one day at Christmas time with them, but…"

She laid a hand on his back. "Oh Eliot, I'm so sorry"

"I just wanted this Christmas to be perfect for us. If I can't spend Christmas with my family, then I wanted my other family to be happy."

"It's going to be okay" she promised him.

"I guess I've kind of lost it up there" he gave her a small grin.

"We deserved it a bit" she smiled back. "Come on, let's go back upstairs"

They walked back inside to find the other three working together on their dinner. They stopped abruptly when they saw Eliot come inside, his shoulders sagged and head down.

"Guys, I'm…" the words caught in his throat. They didn't do apologies.

"It's okay, man" Hardison reassured him giving him a pack on his back. "Nate pointed out to us that we left you doing everything. I just was so used to my Nana doing everything for us, I never understood the work that there was behind it"

Eliot looked up at Parker.

"Yeah, it's fine" she shrugged like nothing happened. "it wouldn't be Christmas if someone didn't yell or hit someone"

They all looked strangely at her but didn't comment.

"So" Nate clapped his hands satisfied that they could leave the food to cook. "Presents time?"

"Yeah" Parker shouted jumping towards the tree.

Eliot smiled and walked towards her followed by Hardison.

Sophie put her arms around Nate and smiled at her "family". "Merry Christmas, Nate"

Nate smiled down at her. "Merry Christmas, darling" he kissed the top of her head.


	21. It Was Destiny

**A/N I wrote this some months ago for a leverageland challenge. **

**It Was Destiny.**

Nate Ford was walking slowly in the cafeteria keeping his head down. It could feel the other students staring at him. He could feel their accusing glares. His father had been arrested just a couple of days ago. That's what happens when you're a loan shark and work for various mob families in Boston. His mother could barely keep it together and he was so angry with everyone, but mostly he was angry with his father. The police had took most of their savings and for him and his mother to survive and not to be thrown out of their house, he had to start looking for a job.

He found an empty table and sat there glad at the rest of the school were leaving him alone. He had to resist until the end of the school year, then he could graduate and move on. Suddenly he saw someone put a tray on the table and someone sat next to him. He looked up. In front of him sat a strange young blonde girl.

"Hi" she waved at him smiling weirdly. Then she started eating her food.

"Hi" he answered uncertain. Had they met before? "Haven't you heard? I'm not someone you would want to be seen with."

She shrugged. "Because your father was arrested? My Dad is a thief too." She squinted her eyes. "Actually he is my adopted father, but I've been living with his family for three years now. So I guess that would make him my father. He was the one that said I had to go to school. I don't really like it here. Too many rules"

Nate shook his head in disbelief. "Who are you?"

"I'm Parker Leach, but I like just Parker" she gave him another scary smile.

"I don't think McBeth is a play for me" They heard someone say while passing by their table. "Romeo and Juliet…."

Nate soon recognized the brunette talking. He quickly picked up his tray. "Sorry, I must go" and he left the cafeteria in a hurry.

Since there was time before he had a chess club meeting, he decided to take a walk outside.

"Nathan Ford!"

That clearly hadn't been a good idea. "Ian Blackpoole" he smirked at the boy blocking his path. " Oh, look there's even your lapdog"

"Can we hit him now? Please?"

"In a minute, Victor! You know, because of your father my family lost a lot of money."

"I don't know how that's my problem" Nate shrugged.

"I'll show you" Soon other guys came from behind the wall. Nate felt the first punch on his stomach and he bent in two from the blow. The second punch hit him on the jaw. They continued to hit him until he heard several car alarms from the parking lot going off all at once.

"Let's go!" Ian and Victor Dubenich shouted running away. "This is not over, Ford!"

Nate was hurting everywhere. He slowly managed to get up and pick up his bag. Walking very unsteadily he entered the main building from the back door. If only he could get to an empty class.

"Hey, what happened to you?" a sweet voice called at him. He would have recognized that voice anywhere.

"Nothing" he tried to walk pass her.

"You're bleeding, that's not nothing. Let me help you to the infirmary." She put an arm around his.

"No, no infirmary" he protested.

"Don't be stubborn, you need help!"

"No infirmary!" Nate insisted.

"Argh…." She glared at him. "Come!" she pushed him inside the girl's bathroom and locked the door.

"What?..."

"Sit!" she pointed at one of the stools. She grabbed some paper towels and wet them under the tap water. Then she kneeled in front of his and started cleaning the blood from his face.

Nate hissed at the contact.

"Oh shush! You big baby. Who did this to you?"

"Unhappy costumers"

"I'm Sophie Devereaux, by the way"

"I know" She lifted her eyebrow in question with a small smirk. Nate cleared his throat "I mean I saw you at the Christmas drama club production. You're that exchange student from England"

"Well, you seem to know a lot of things about me and I don't even know your name"

"Nate Ford"

"He's also got a big crush on you!" a voice startled them from behind.

"Parker!" Nate shouted embarrassed.

Sophie looked at the blonde standing behind her. "How did you get in? I'm sure I had locked the door"

Parker waved her off. "Like that's going to stop me!" She looked at Nate. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing you should worry about. I can take care of myself"

"Apparently not" Another voice came from the doorway.

"Really? Why today? And who are you?"

The boy just smirked and after typing something on his phone, they heard all their mobile phones ringing at the same time.

"You're the one who set all the car alarms off" Nate thought out loud.

"Alec Hardison, hacker extraordinaire!"

"Well, you practically saved my life, so thank you" Nate shook his hand.

"So, how are we going to make them pay?" Hardison smirked.

"By blackmailing the quarterback" Nate answered cryptically before leaving the bathroom.

Eliot Spencer, the football team's quarterback, was studying hard for the History test. He had to get at least a C or he was going to get kicked out of the team.

"Need help" Nate sat next to him.

"Go away!" he growled at him.

"What if I told you I could get you the answer for the test?" he smirked.

"How?" he looked up interested.

Nate nodded at Hardison who waved back. Next to him there were Sophie and Parker. "So?"

"What do you need?"

"Just a small favour with something. Are you in?"

Eliot shook his hand. "I'm in"

They both reached the others waiting for them. "Okay team, let's go!"

Two days later Ian Blackpoole and Victor Dubenich were kicked out of the school for hacking the school system and selling test results.

"I'm innocent!" Ian screamed kicking the security guard. "Victor, tell them!"

The team watched them being thrown out.

"That was fun!" Parker laughed.

"We should do it again!" Hardison agreed.

"Hey, I don't want to be seen with loser like you" Eliot walked away.

"Who knows?" Nate turned around and smiled at Sophie. "Maybe somewhere in the future"


	22. Unavailable

**A/N Hi everyone! This was written for my Leverage Bingo Card prompt: The Gimme A K Street Job. Thanks to Susie Devereaux for the idea! :D**

"What was that?" Sophie glared at Nate, hands on her hips.

"What was what?" he frowned.

They had just left the Committee Hall and were following Eliot and Hardison down the corridor. The hacker had managed to secure a room where they could meet and work far away from prying eyes.

She put a hand on his arm and stopped him in the middle of the corridor. "That look between you and that Barron"

He rolled his eyes and smirked. "I don't know. She was the one staring at me"

"Yes well… You should probably stay away from her."

"Sophie, she's the mark. How am I supposed to stay away?"

She crossed her arms in front of her chest and puffed. "She was a cheerleader… they're… ugh… I just don't trust her."

He smiled. "But you trust me, right?" He stepped closer to her invading her personal space. Sophie took and deep breath. He perfectly knew the effect it had on her. "I've got you, there's nothing you should worry about" he leaned down and kissed her cheek. His lips lingered more than it would have been considered appropriate for two supposed acquaintances in Congress.

He then walked away smirking. He loved it when Sophie showed her jealous side. It meant that he wasn't the only who didn't like when the marks laid their eyes on her.

Of course they both knew that he couldn't stay away from Whitney Barron, he had to engage her and lead her into their trap.

Nate had noticed how the former cheerleader was attracted to him. If he had been a back in high school, when he was a loan shark's son who just tried to keep to himself and had built a reputation of bad boy, the attention would have flattered him. Now that he was a grown up and was in a stable relationship, it was particularly annoying, but maybe he could use it to his advantage.

"Did you have lean so close to her?" he heard hissing in his ear.

"How do you know?" he smirked.

"I could practically hear her breathing through your com!" she replied annoyed.

"Soph…" he warned. He knew it wasn't just them on the coms. The team was listening, and although they knew about them, he didn't want their private conversation to be heard by everyone. "I'm just trying to get under her skin, so she'll get sloppy."

"Well, it's getting under my skin!"

"Can we discuss it later?"

"Yes, please" Harison agreed. "We don't need to hear this."

"Okay" Sophie said, but Nate knew she was furious at him.

Later that day, after the con was finished, the team was back at the brewery. Sophie hadn't talked to Nate during the whole plane ride and he was getting annoyed by it. It's not like he did anything wrong?

They were sitting at the mastermind's desk. He had convinced her that he needed her to finish some paperwork about the case. In the meanwhile the rest of the team was in the kitchen making dinner for everyone.

"So, Fort Devereaux" he mumbled while was he was writing down something.

"Huh?" she looked up from where she was playing with a pen in her hand. The other one was propped up the desk holding up her head. "Oh, yeah" she answered once her brain registered his words.

"You know? Normal women go shopping when they are angry or frustrated, they don't name a military base after them"

"I'm not like any women" she smirked despite her anger.

"Don't I know it" he smiled back. "So, are you going to tell me what's really going on or are you going to sulk for the rest of the evening?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" she lied.

He sighed and put his pen down. "I'm not blind. I know when women are flirting with me and I know today hasn't been the first time it happened since…" he waved his hand. "… since this thing between us has started, but it's never bothered you before. What's changed?"

"Maybe because she was younger and more attractive than me"

"You know that's not true." He rolled his eyes. "Sophie, what's going on?"

She sighed and finally told him what had upset her. " The other evening I was sitting at the bar counter and a man, who was definitely there to hook up with someone, just walked past me and started flirting with the woman next to me"

Nate opened his eyes wide. "So you're angry that a woman flirted with me today and what? A man didn't flirt with you two days ago? I'm not following you here"

"It's…" she groaned in frustration. "I used to be the woman men stopped to flirt with. Why don't I attract their attention anymore?"

"I can answer that"

Both Nate and Sophie jumped on their seat. They turned around to see Eliot standing at the door.

"Were you lurking again? What happened to privacy?"

The hitter just shrugged. "If you want privacy you shouldn't talk here. You know the place is under surveillance, right?"

"Can we go back to my problem?" Sophie intervened.

"You're sending the vibe." Eliot simply answered.

"What vibe?" she frowned.

"You know…" he waved his hand. "The one I learned to recognized that says don't bother coming to me, I'm not available"

"But I am available!"

"Are you now?" Nate rose his eyebrow.

She looked at him a bit guilty. "Well okay, I'm not. But it's always flattering to have men interested in you"

"I'm telling you, it's the vibe."

"Well Nate is not available either, but that didn't stop Barron" she knew she was now acting like a child, but she didn't care.

"She was evil, I don't think that would have stopped her. Also, going after unavailable men it's challenging and intriguing, going after unavailable women you're only looking for trouble." Eliot pointed out. "If you two are finished, I came here to tell you that dinner is ready"

Nate nodded. "Give us a minute, would you?"  
>The hitter nodded and left them alone.<p>

"I know what you're going to say" Sophie interrupted him before he had the chance to open his mouth.

"Really?"

"I know, I'm acting like a child, I should have known better, leave it all behind… Why are you smiling?" she got irritated by the big smile stuck on his face.

"You're just adorable when you're jealous." He smirked while leaning over her to kiss her pout away. Even though she was still a bit angry, she kissed him back running her hands up his chest.

"I'm really that woman now, aren't I? Someone who is in a stable relationship and people can tell by just looking at me?"

"Apparently, but is it really such a bad thing?" he asked slightly worried about her answer.

"No," she kissed him again "It's not a bad thing"

"If you want we could spice things up a bit one day and pretend we're just two strangers meeting for the first time at a bar."

"Hmm… role playing… now we're talking" she purred sexily and nipped his bottom lip.

"I've noticed that there are two tickets for your inauguration, does this mean I'm invited too?" he asked while they had their foreheads pressed together.

"I guess so" she replied teasingly.

"Are you guys coming? I'm hungry!" they heard Hardison shouting from the brewery.

They sighed and let go of each other. Nate took Sophie's hand in his and they walked towards the front.

"I can be the congresswoman and you can be my sexy assistant." she whispered mischievously in his ear while slapping his behind.

He chuckled shaking his head "You're incorrigible!"

**A/N2 I still need some N/S ideas for the episodes The IceMan Job; The Homecoming Job; The 3 Strikes Job; The First Contact Job, so if you have some request please send me a PM. Thanks :D **


	23. Four Times Eliot Knew About It

**A/N A short story written for leverage bingo. the prompt was: It's a very distinctive... **

**Four times Eliot knew about it.**

_San Lorenzo_

Eliot broke down Nate's door when he didn't receive an answer. The mastermind was just waking up, obviously after a night of drinking and… was there someone else under the covers? Eliot studied the room and smirked. Yep, their mastermind definitely got lucky the night before.

He left the man to clean up and joined the others down in the lobby. Hardison noticed the smirk on the hitter's face and raised his eyebrow in question.

"Nothing" he laughed. "Nate will be down soon" Then he noticed someone else was missing. "Where's Sophie? I thought you had to wake her up?"

"We tried man, but no one was there. The room was empty. I've tried her mobile phone, but it's switch off and she's not on comms."

"Should we be worried?" Parker was still struggling with the big crate. "You think someone has recognized her?"

Eliot started thinking and then he hit him. There was a distinctive perfume in Nate's room. One that he was familiar with but could quite place until then. So that's where Sophie was. "No, I think she's fine" he told the others in a cryptic way.

"There she is." They saw her walked down the stairs. Her tired eyes behind a pair of enormous sunglasses. Hardison and Parker thought it was because she didn't want to be recognized, but Eliot knew better.

"Did you have a nice night?" he smirked at the grifter.

Sophie studied him, wondering if he knew, but then she shook her head. "Eventful"

"I bet" he picked up her bag and carried to the taxi. By then Nate had come down too telling them that they were going to go their separate ways for four weeks.

He saw Sophie glaring at the mastermind and chuckled. Nate and Sophie having sex, he wondered how that was going to turn out.

_Nate's apartment_

Eliot, Hardison and Parker walked inside the apartment.

"Her potato is better than a Flintstone vitamin. And it can take anything that nature has to throw down, drought, disease, bugs. Think that happens naturally? No. Emily, she's a hacker. She's a certified, stone-cold plant hacker. Computer hacking? Bio-hacking, that's the future." Hardison was babbling about the potato, but Eliot had shut him out.

He was studying Nate and Sophie who were mysteriously acting strange. The grifter was sitting by the working station while the mastermind was standing by the stair case looking guilty. That's when something caught his attention. A distinctive piece of clothing was handing on the stairs. It didn't take him long to figure out how did Sophie's bra end up there. He tried to keep his faced neutral while mentally he was laughing and thinking on all the possible ways he could torture them for fun. So, they've finally decided to start something after that night in San Lorenzo? And they think they can keep it from the others?

Seriously? Eliot was trying not to notice Nate's lame attempts to collect the bra and pass it Sophie. Do they think I'm stupid? Oh, he was so going to have fun with them.

_McRory's pub_

Hardison, Parker and Eliot were sitting at the pub drinking and discussing the latest job. Hardison had his usual orange soda, Parker was sipping a lemon soda and Eliot was nursing a bottle of beer.

"I'm bored" Parker suddenly told them.

"Yeah, me too mama" the hacker agreed. "We should do something. Go to the cinema or pin bowling."

"Pin bowling?" Eliot arched his eyebrow in amusement "That's lame"

"Oh, come on. It will be fun" Parker whined and at the end the hitter agreed.

"Should we call Nate and Sophie? I wonder where they are" Hardison was already getting his mobile phone from his hoodie's pocket.

The thief shrugged "I saw them leaving together earlier. Those two have been strange lately."

_I bet they are_. Eliot thought to himself. "Put it on speaker" he told Hardison. He couldn't wait to hear that conversation.

"Hello?" Nate answered slightly out of breath.

"Hey man, Are you okay?" Hardison asked.

"Yes sure, Hardison." He shushed at someone "What do you need?"

"Eliot and Parker are here too. We wondering if you wanted to go pin bowling."

"No, thanks. I'm…. I'm having dinner" Eliot heard a distinctive giggle in the background. He lifted his eyes up to the other two, but it seemed they hadn't noticed. "I have to go."

"Oh… okay, talk to you later" He closed the conversation. "Well, that was strange.

"Try Sophie" Parker nodded at the phone.

"Don't bother" Eliot got up from his chair. "I bet she's busy with dinner too."

_Office_

Eliot saw the shadows through the glass door. They were dangerously close to each other. He quickly opened the door to tell them that Greg Sherman was on his way.

"Hey. Hurry up. They just pulled in." he walked back out leaving them alone.

He shook his head irritated. Come on! They weren't even trying to keep it low profile. What were they thinking messing around during a con? And a dangerous one like this one?

Team members shouldn't get involved. People get sloppy when emotions are involved And when you get sloppy, you get yourself hurt or worst… killed.

It was time to talk about this relationship.

_Nate's apartment… again._

Eliot entered Nate's apartment after Hardison had gone. The hacker had informed him that he discovered who once behind the bugs in their quarters and wanted to ask Nate if he wanted him to follow the man for a couple of days.

Nate was getting ready to go upstairs, when her heard the front door open again. He sighed in frustration. "Eliot, what can I do for you?"

Eliot assessed his surroundings and then turned towards the older man. "Do you want me to spy on Latimer?"

"No, I'll go talk to him tomorrow."

Eliot just nodded and turned around to leave.

"How long did you know about it?" Nate asked him before leaving. He had noticed that hitter hadn't been that surprise at d

"Since San Lorenzo. You two haven't really been discreet about it"

"Yes… well… " the mastermind stammered. "Don't exactly know what this is."

"Don't hurt her" He simple told him and opened the door. "Oh and say hi to Sophie for me" he smirked knowing that the grifter was already upstairs waiting for Nate.


End file.
